In the dark, the driver of a passenger car is able to assign a corner marking light of an oncoming truck to the truck only with difficulty, if the main headlights of the truck are masked for the driver. Because of this, the driver of the passenger car is unwittingly able to dazzle the driver of the truck if he does not dim the main headlights of his vehicle.
German Patent No. 102 54 806 shows a method for information processing of at least two information sources in a motor vehicle.